


Training Partners

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex Education, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Two unrelated NSFW greentexts about Connie's one-on-one training with Gems.





	1. I Respect your Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Adult Connie and Jasper have some fun after training.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 8, 2018.

>”Try to parry this, human!”  
>Jasper sprints at Connie, battle sword in hand  
>Connie swiftly dodges her attack, spinning around to deflect Jasper’s heavy blow  
>She quickly whips around, striking rapidly and disarming the gem  
>Pointing her sword at Jasper’s “nose”, she smirks  
>”How was that?”  
>Jasper chuckles, pushing herself off the sky arena floor   
>”Not too bad, but your form was a little loose towards the end there. Might want to tighten up a bit, or else you’ll leave a weak spot that an enemy could exploit.”  
>Connie scoffs, bending over to grab her water bottle off the ground  
>”What are you talking about? I’m always perfectly aware of my surround-“  
>Jasper suddenly tackled Connie, holding her down  
>”Perfectly aware, huh? That’s how you get taken advantage of on the battlefield.”  
>Connie pants heavily, both from their training and from her sudden realization of how close Jasper’s face was to hers  
>”Jasper?”  
>She stares down at Connie, her nipples poking through the fabric of her tight training clothes  
>She leans in closer, her lips brushing the human’s lightly  
>Connie sits up, bringing her hand up to pull Jasper’s face in  
>Jasper grips her shoulder, moving to grope Connie’s chest  
>Her breasts are small and pillowy, but she can feel the muscles rippling underneath  
>Connie moans into the kiss, gently tugging down Jasper’s pants  
>They stop for a moment and lock eyes, then quickly throw off their clothes  
>Totally naked and coated in a glean of sweat, the large gem and the slender human look at each other in awe for a moment  
>Arousal takes the best of them, and they resume making out, rubbing and licking and nibbling everywhere  
>Jasper moves her hands between Connie’s thighs, feeling the overwhelming heat and wetness emanating from within  
>Connie hoarsely begs Jasper to touch her, clearly having lost any inhibitions she had had only fifteen minutes ago  
>The gem lightly rubs against her clit in a swirling pattern, paying attention to which motions make Connie moan the loudest  
>They quickly get into a groove, with the motions becoming slightly firmer and faster as time went on  
>Soon Connie was reduced to an incoherent mess, panting and moaning, begging Jasper for more  
>She grinds down harder on Jasper’s fingers, creating a puddle on her hand  
>”J-Jasper! Please don’t stop, don’t stop, just like that-!”  
>Connie gasped, clutching onto Jasper tightly  
>Shuddering from the overstimulation, she wriggled away from the gem’s touch  
>”Th-that was definitely the best training sessions we’ve ever had.”

>”You really think?”  
>”Yeah, but it was a little…one-sided.”  
>Smiling seductively, Connie ran her fingers across Jasper’s chest, down her stomach, and between her legs  
>Now it was Jasper’s turn to moan, involuntarily purring when Connie’s slim fingers slid into her  
>She began to slowly pump one, then two fingers into the gem’s snatch, easily sliding in and out of her slippery pussy  
>Connie repositioned herself with her face in Jasper’s crotch, grinning when she heard a gasp above her  
>Her tongue darted against her aroused clit, still pumping her fingers in and out  
>Connie’s tongue glided around her clit, providing just enough pleasure for Jasper to groan loudly, but not enough to really touch her aching arousal  
>Seeing her frustration grow, Connie decided to stop teasing the poor gem and suckled on her clit directly  
>Jasper began grinding on the woman’s face and fingers, her voice growing in volume  
>”Connie! Right there, keep doing exactly that!”  
>Her thighs began to tense up, clenching around Connie’s face  
>Even as she could feel the pulsing muscles squeeze around her fingers, she kept sucking on Jasper’s clit and rubbing against her g-spot  
>Her moans turned to quiet whimpers as the giant warrior was left whining by a tiny, slender girl  
>As soon as she could think again, she leaned down and pecked Connie delicately on the forehead, pulling her closer  
>”Not too bad, runt.”


	2. A Different Kind of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Pearl being lewd with a reluctant Connie.  
> Originally posted on April 9, 2018.

>”What a great session! It’s clear to me that you’ve grown so much!”  
>Connie grinned at Pearl, sheathing her sword and wiping the sweat off her brow  
>”Thanks, Pearl! You’ve taught me everything I know about swords and fighting and gem stuff!”  
>”Well, it’s also clear that you’ve grown in…other ways, too.”  
>Connie looked up at Pearl, who was blushing and looking at her in a certain way  
>”Pearl…?”  
>”In fact, I think it’s time that I maybe teach you a few new skills. Ones that will help you help others.”  
>”W-what do you mea-“  
>Pearl swooped in, kissing Connie deeply  
>Connie’s eyes stayed open as the gem’s tongue swirled around in her mouth  
>Breaking the kiss, Pearl smiled at her student  
>”Do you want to know more?”  
>Connie blushed harder, not knowing how to respond  
>On the one hand, she was embarrassed; after all, Pearl was her teacher and one of Steven’s moms!  
>But on the other…her heart was thumping fast and she felt a little funny  
>”Come on, let me show you how to feel good first, and then we’ll see if you want to learn anything else.”  
>Shyly, she took Pearl’s hand, allowing herself to be led to the area behind the sky arena  
>”Connie, I’ll need you to take off your clothes for this lesson.”  
>”Take off my clothes? And be totally naked in front of you?”  
>Pearl laughed lightly placing a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder  
>”Yes, but don’t worry. This is just a part of the lesson. Here, I’ll take my clothes off too, if you’d like.”  
>Pearl phased off her clothes, leaving her pale white skin exposed to the open air  
>Connie gaped at her body; it was thin and fragile, but also soft and curved in the right places  
>”Now it’s your turn. Would you like some help?”  
>She nodded, allowing Pearl to pull her shirt over her head and to tug her pants and underwear off  
>”There you go. My, Connie, you are quite the lovely young lady. What beautiful breasts you have!”  
>Connie blushed again, a small smile forming on her lips  
>”Let’s begin, shall we? Would you mind lying on the ground?”  
>Connie laid on the ground, looking up expectedly at Pearl  
>She still felt slightly uncomfortable, but she wanted to know what would happen next  
>”First, let’s learn a little bit of basic human anatomy. I’m sure you’ve seen pictures in your mother’s textbooks, but I find that it’s much more helpful to demonstrate myself.”  
>Crouching down, Pearl moved her hands towards Connie’s crotch, making the girl shiver at her touch  
>”This right here is your labia majora, or your “outer lips.” If you go a little further, you’ll find the labia minora.”  
>As the gem touched the parts of her vagina, Connie began to feel wetness between her legs  
>”P-Pearl? I…I think I might have, um, urinated. I’m so sorry…”  
>Pearl looked confused for a moment, then realized what had happened and chuckled  
>”Oh, no no no, that’s not urine! That’s your vaginal fluid! It lubricates the vagina when one becomes aroused. No need to worry about that, it’s all natural. Plus, it tells me that you seem to be enjoying this.”  
>Relieved, Connie nervously smirked at her  
>”Well, I guess so. I don’t think I’ve felt like this before.”  
>”There’s a first time for everything! And I think you’ll like this last part the most.”  
>Pearl used one hand to spread Connie’s lips open, and pointed with her other finger  
>”This is called the clitoris, or the ‘clit’. It’s particularly interesting because of its’ role in human pleasure. Allow me to demonstrate.”  
>Pressing gently yet firmly, she rolled her finger around Connie’s bud, causing stars to go off in her head  
>Moaning loudly, she looked down at Pearl, who smiled back at her  
>”As you can tell, it causes continual waves of pleasure in females, making it rather enjoyable to touch it. And if I keep touching it, this can cause you to orgasm.”  
>”O-orgasm?”  
>”Yes, otherwise known as a climaxing. It’s essentially a burst of intense pleasure that occurs after several of these waves of pleasure. Would you like to experience one?”  
>Panting as the gem continued to circle her nub, Connie agreed  
>”Alright. This may take a few minutes, but don’t worry about the time. Just let go of your thoughts and focus on how you feel.”  
>Pearl began to rub slightly harder and faster, making Connie gasp  
>She ground against her long delicate fingers, making them glisten with her fluids  
>Gasping out “Pearl!”’s and “Y-yes!”’s almost continually, she began to breathe harder  
>Her inner muscles contracted rhythmically, almost in sync with the laps Pearl’s fingers were doing around her clit  
>She felt a pressure building up inside of her, growing exponentially stronger every second  
>Just as she felt that she couldn’t feel any better, the pressure burst  
>Pleasure washed over her as she cried out, humping into Pearl’s fingers  
>Her eyes glazed over, wave after wave drowning out any embarrassment she had had earlier  
>Panting shallow breathes, she slowly came down from the high, her oversensitive clit throbbing  
>Pearl smiled at her and wiped her forehead, cradling her as the waves became smaller and smaller  
>”Now, don’t you wish I’d taught you about this earlier?”


End file.
